DragonballFG:The Real Story of Shadow & Broly
by DarkSaiyajinPrinceRyoken
Summary: It's me again and I'm back better than ever! I've seen my old stories, the original Shadow and Broly saga of my series and I thought they were crap. This is how they REALLY happened


_**DragonballFG: Shadow and Broly Saga Summary, this is how it really happened starting with Trunks reviving everyone…**_

Earth, the new reconstruction era has begun with the humans rebuilding all that was lost caused by the androids and the new protector Trunks will make sure nothing happens to the Earth. A year went by and Bulma and he build a space ship so he can travel to New Namek to use their dragonballs to revive his fallen friends and to see his father, Vegeta and his sensei Gohan. Now with them back to life all was peaceful and even the Saiyan population started to grow, Gohan had three sons of his own, the oldest Vincent and twins called Jin and Ryoken. Even Trunks had kids of his own, two sons, Vallen and Trunks Jr., and a daughter called Serenity. Everything seemed to be a peaceful place but they didn't realize that the next threat was within Vallen, the oldest of Trunks' kids.

Fourteen years has passed yet nothing seemed to go wrong but that was what caused the Z-Fighters the most damage…

(Kami's Lookout)

"Phew! Ryoken you sure are stronger than me when I was your age" Gohan said.

"Really! Alright!" Ryoken said with joy

"Hey Ryoken you still up for one more sparring match?" Trunks asked coming out of a hover car.

"Uh sure, why?"

"Well so that you can fight against my son, he's been undefeated and was never touched, hey Vallen come down here!" Trunks yelled out

Vallen, the young soon to be the new prince of Saiyans, resembles a lot like Vegeta but has very long hair. As he was coming down the first thing he saw was Ryoken knowing that he is the ONE, the one that can take him out to his very limit.

"Hello, name's Vallen"

"Nice to meet you Vallen name's Ryoken a pleasure to meet you" Ryoken said extending his hand.

"Heh, I never shake hands to low-level warriors, my fighting skills will do the talking." Vallen said cocky like if he was Vegeta.

"Well then let's go if you think you can take me!" Ryoken said confident.

"You don't know what you are into you low-level trash."

As quickly as they finished talking they went at it, there power level was equal in every way.

"Heh, not bad but you can never beat me!" Vallen yelled amazed and dashed trying to punch him.

"We shall see about that!" Ryoken said and dodged the punch trying for a mid-section punch, missed and both went to hyper speed and the only thing you can see was the impact of their punches meeting fist to fist.

"There's lot of Vegeta in him" Gohan said observing.

"Yea all he ever wants to be is to be like his grandfather, a proud warrior prince." Trunks responded back proud of what his son had become.

"I had it with you! EAT MY GALICK GUN!" Vallen said pissed.

"Oh going with energy-based attacks now huh? Here goes nothing! Ka-Me-Ha-Me…" Ryoken disappears and teleports back in Vallen's face, "HA!" He successfully landed the Kamehameha Wave in Vallen's face sending him flying almost out of the lookout.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH! MY FACE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FACE! I was never touched before, NEVER! NOW I GOT BLASTED BY SOME LOW-LEVEL FOOL! NO….ARGHH!...I-I WO-WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Vallen yelled and then started to change, an dark, evil aura started to appear, his hair changing a sadistic white, muscles increased by ten fold.

"Vallen! It's just a sparring match! Calm down!" Ryoken said worried if he did too much.

"Vallen? Who's Vallen? All I see are you fools and I the Dark Saiyan Prince Shadow!"

"Vallen what are you talking about! This is ridiculous calm down!" Trunks said trying to ease Vallen's temper.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! NOW AWAY WITH YOU! BIG BANG ATTACK!" Who is now called Shadow said sending Trunks his death wish but an energy blast from the blue countered it saving Trunks' life.

"You called yourself Saiyan elite? How foolish"

"Father! Get away from him he is not himself!" Trunks said surprised

"Vegeta, the new King of Saiyans, it will be an honor to kill you first…heehehehehe"

"Your have some nerve to talk to me like that, I'm going to teach you a lesson and I won't be holding back! HAAH!" Vegeta said and became a Super Saiyan.

"HAHAAHAHAHA YOU WON'T LAST AGAINST ME!" Shadow said and went with into a full force fight with Vegeta. The fight didn't lasted long…

"EAT THIS BOY!"

"WHY DON'T YOU EAT THIS! BIG BANG GALICK GUN!" Shadow said laughing hysterically and blasted Vegeta so hard that he disintegrated, Vegeta proud new King of Saiyans is now dead. After looking at the sky Shadow turns around calmly, "Who's next?"

"No…Trunks worked so hard to get to Namek so he can revive his father just so he can die again! I…I WON'T LET THIS GO FURTHER!" Gohan exploded in anger and went directly to Super Saiyan 2.

"So, my next victim is the son of the low-level trash who defeated my once living grandfather huh?" Shadow said observant.

"You will pay for what you have done and my father was a better warrior someone that you can never match up to!"

"Heheheheheh, you should be paying more attention to me instead of what you are saying" Shadow said and teleported right in front of Gohan and blasted his chest ripping a hole killing him instantly.

"Ah! No…father…no…wake up! Please wake up! No! Father No!" Ryoken said falling to his knees and bursted into tears.

"No… this has gone to far! YOU KILLED MY FATHER, MY MENTOR, YOU MAY BE MY SON BUT I WILL AVENGE THEM AND PROTECT THE FUTURE EVEN IF IT MEANS DESTROYING MY OWN SON!" Trunks yelled with explosive rage and started to go Super Saiyan Third Stage, "YOU'RE HISTORY!"

"Well then, come and get me!" Shadow said and him and Trunks locked into battle for the fate of the world. The fight was so intense that the whole Earth started to shake and all that Ryoken can do was sit next to his deceased father and watch with boiling anger.

"YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR ME!" Shadow and Trunks were exchanging blow after blow not giving up but Shadow then got the advantage and fired an energy wave to Trunks knocking him out cold.

"It's over…huh? Whata! That power where is it coming from!" Shadow said scared, "No way! Ryoken! His power is tremendous!"

"IT'S ALL OVER VALLEN! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!"


End file.
